Within the past five years, many types of portable computers have been developed. One style of these computers is the "clamshell" type, which opens like a book. The size of these computers (W.times.D.times.H) varies from approximately 15".times.15".times.21/2" ("portable" size) to 12".times.10".times.2" ("laptop" size) to 11".times.81/2".times.11/2" ("notebook" size).
There are many types of wrist supports available for regular desktop computer keyboards which address ergonomic concerns such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Since the keyboard of most portable computers includes half the case thickness, the overall height to the tops of the keys is greater than on regular desktop computer keyborads. This increased height exaggerates the ergonomic issues of wrist support.
In the instance of portable computers, most do not have any type of rear legs which would allow the machine to be tilted at a comfortable typing angle. This is especially true of "laptop" size and "notebook" size machines. Once again, using the analogy of regular desktop computer keyboards, these keyboards uniformly have some method of typing angle adjustment, usually by some means of rear leg support.
One product which provides a partial solution is called the "Wrist Perch", manufactured by PC Compatibles, P. O. Box 46, Chappaqua, N.Y. 10514. This product is called a "foam ergonomic accessory", fits beneath the computer, and is designed only for "notebook" size computers. However, the wrist rest area on this product is only 1"front-to-back which is inadequate for proper support; the correct measurement is 3".
In addition, this product is made from closed-cell foam with a somewhat rough finish; after extended use, this surface can become abrasive and annoying to the touch. Further, this product is designed only for "notebook" size computers, and thereby ignores the many portable computers (both new and old) which are larger than "notebook" size computers.
There are no other products on the market which are designed to provide both wrist support and a typing angle support for portable computers. Also, there is no product on the market, the above example included, which provides both wrist support and a typing angle support for all sizes of portable computers.